The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoconductor, and more particularly to an electrophotographic photoconductor comprising a support material and a photoconductive layer formed thereon which comprises an amorphous silicon carbon nitride of the formula of a-Si:C:N(H.X) (where X represents halogen) which contains at least hydrogen or halogen or an amorphous silicon carbon nitride of the formula of a-Si:C:N:0(H.X) (where X represents halogen) which contains at least hydrogen or halogen.
Conventionally a-Si:C type photoconductor including a photoconductive layer comprising amorphous silicon carbide is known as a photoconductor whose energy gap Eg can be changed by changing the content of carbon (C), which has high hardness and excellent weathering resistance. As a representative example of such a-Si:C type photoconductors, a photoconductor having a photosensitive layer of the formula of a-Si.sub.x C.sub.1-x :H is known. This photoconductor, however, cannot be used in practice because of poor photosensitivity and chargeability. Furthermore, the durability of the a-Si:C type photoconductors is not sufficient for practical use and there is room for improvement on the durability. Specifically, a photoconductor of this type having a support material consisting of Al has the shortcoming that the photosensitive layer easily peels off the support material and the photoconductor cannot be used for an extended period of time.